Crossing Jordan: Double Lives
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Woody takes a job, and then later finds out that everyone thinks he’s dead. An old case brings him back to his old life. Will he decides to keep quiet about his case, or will he put the ones he loves at risk by telling them about the case? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Jordan they needed you over at the harbor they found a body." Garret told her. Jordan looked over at him and nodded her head. She had decided to give Woody his space, but the information that she just got she wanted to tell him right away. She was ready to committee to Woody. She loved him. She wanted what was best for them. She got to the harbor and she went to meet the Detective on the scene. She was surprised that it wasn't Woody.

"Hello my name is Detective Charles." Detective Charles said. When you first look at him, you would think that he's a nerd. His body was a bit stalky. His black rim glassed that were a little big for him, were able to stay in place with a clips. His hair was salt and pepper. Plus he walked with a limp.

"So what do we have here?" Jordan asked, as they walked over to the body. When they got there Jordan looked down to asset what has been done. She couldn't believe what she saw. She turned white as a sheet.

"Are you okay Miss Cavanaugh?" Detective Charles asked.

"No, no, this can't be happening." Jordan said, as she dropped to her knees next to Woody's body. Detective Charles looked over at Jordan, not sure what to expect with her. Garret came up to Jordan side. Detective Charles looked over at Garret.

"Who are you?" Detective Charles asked. Garret looked up at him.

"Doctor Macy, I am her boss." Garret told him.

"What's wrong with her?" Detective Charles asked. Jordan got up and she moved away, then she bent over and she threw up.

"This is the man she loved." Garret told him. Detective Charles expression on his face was one of sadness. He knew that she shouldn't be here. Garret went over to Jordan to make sure that was okay. Jordan waved him away saying that she was okay. Jordan started to do her job. Garret tried to stop her, but she made it very clear that she was going to do this case.

Jordan was shocked to see Woody's body there. His body was cold to the touch and so pale. She was just with him last night. She had pushed him away, this was her fault. She slapped herself mentally; she had a job to do. She knew that Woody was gone; there wasn't anything to really live for. That when she made the decision to throw herself into something other than having her mind on Woody. Garret had tried to convince her that this wasn't a good idea to do this case. She insisted. Garret saw how serious she was and he backed off and let her do her job.

Once they were back at the morgue, she saw everyone deal with the death of Woody in a different way. Garret was in his office and he was looking at the wall in front of him. Nigel was just standing there in shock. Bug was trying to snap Nigel out of his state. Lily was crying, she was emotional due to the fact that she was pregnant with Jeffery baby.

Jordan did the autopsy on Woody, she found no indication of it being murdered, so she sew him up and then she made sure that she finished the autopsy report on Woody. She had the autopsy files for Woody on Dr. Macy desk three hours later. Now she could morn for Woody, and then she'll get her life back on track.

Jordan asked Bug to contact Woody next of kin; he came back to Jordan's side. She looked at him.

"What is it Bug?" Jordan asked him. Bug had the paper that had the next of kin in his hand, he handed the paper to her. She looked at the page in front of her. Then she read the line that said next of kin.

Next of Kin: Jordan Cavanaugh

Her eyes widen as she realized that she had forgotten that he was the last of his family. His brother was killed by a gang, his parents died in a car accident. Now she was saddened by the knowledge that he considered her his family, and she pushed him away. She cried, he would never know that he would be a father. Never see his child grow up.

Jordan knew that she needed to get everything ready for Woody funeral. It took place a week from when he died; she had yet to let her second family know she was pregnant with his child. She kept herself busy. She paid for the funeral arrangement with her own money.

The funeral was at Boston Memorial Cemetery. A lot of his friends and co-workers were there. The priest said some words and the priest asked if anyone wanted to say anything about him. Jordan was the first one who walked to the front.

"Woody was a great man, he was my best friend. He was the man that I loved. I will always love him. We had our good times and we have our bad times. No matter what happen we were always friends. I never wanted to have him dead. This isn't fair to him. I hope where ever he is that he is living well." Jordan said, she held back the tears as she said those words.

Garret, Nigel, Bug, Lily all said something about Woody. Some of his co-workers at Boston Police Department also came up and told some of the fondest memories that they had of him. Everyone was saddened by the lost of a great detective.

Unknown to Woody's friends they were being filmed. Two people who were wearing black suits were watching underneath a tree a little ways away from the group. It was a man who was in his mid twenty, about 5'11, he was wearing black sunglasses. The woman was about 5'6", she was watching Jordan. The man in the suit held a mini pen, which was a camera. The young woman who stood beside him had a smile on her face. Everything that she wanted was falling into place, Woody would soon be hers. She made sure that he didn't have a life to go back to. Once he realize that they are a perfect match for each other then everything will be so much better.


	2. Jordan Journal

Some Entries from the Journal of Jordan Cavanaugh

**December 16th**

I have been looking at this journal for a while. The doctor gave it to me and said to write my emotions down. Damn it, if I had not push Woody away I would not be here.

Well it has been a month since Woody has died. I'm a mess; I am the reason why he died. I pushed him away. Well look at what that got me, nothing. I am sad lonely and pregnant. I couldn't handle it. My body was rebelling against me. If I wasn't pregnant then I would still be doing my job.

I am such a big idiot; I deserve everything that comes to me.

* * *

**December 25th**

Well Christmas is here, I have decided to stay in my room. Of course, everyone comes to see me but I am not in the mood for company. I just want to left alone. Can't they all take a hint? Well I guess that this is my punishment for killing Woody. I deserve it. It's all a scam for me. My mind is mostly on Woody.

**

* * *

January 26th**

Well the doctor say that I am making progress. I realized that I still love Woody. I will always love him. He would want me to raise our kids' right. I am taken this a day at a time. I am starting to taken baby steps. I still cry for him at night.

* * *

**February 14th**

Well the doctor gave me permission to go to Woody grave. I picked out a card and wrote what I felt on it. I bought him a dozen red roses. When I got to his grave, the cemetery was deserted. I was glad that I could have a private moment with him. When I was done, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The employee from the hospital got to me and rushed me to the hospital. I almost lost the only thing that links me to Woody; I am not going to let that go. The doctor told me what happened, but I wasn't paying attention. I was stun at the fact that I almost lost Woody and I child. The doctor suggested that I be on bed rest for the remained of the three months, I agreed with him. The doctor was surprised that I didn't fight him on this.

* * *

**March 15th**

Sorry, I haven't really written I have been busy. At work, I can only do paperwork, that's the Doctor's orders. This is fine with me. Well I have better start cooking. I am having friends over for dinner.

I have accepted Woody death.

I am not as I was before. Which was sassy and put up a fight, I just do my job. I don't go off on hunches. When I did that, I have Woody there for support now I don't. In addition, I have a child to that needs me to be there for them.

* * *

**June 1st**

I still think I deserve any pain that comes my way. I did kill the man I love, if I didn't push him away. He would be alive now. I am craving Chocolate chip cookie Ice cream and mango. That's bad, not the ice cream the mango. I am allergic to Mango. I'll see if this craving goes away.

* * *

**June 7th**

I was on bed rest at home, but the person who watched me left. Therefore, I went to get something to eat. I know... I can not eat the mango, but I did it anyways. How stupid can I be? I almost died. I just had to try the mango. Lily came over and wanted to see if she could help me. That's when she noticed that I was looking well. Lily rushed me to the hospital. Oh, I got a shocking surprise. I just found out that I am going to have twins. Woody always wanted a son; he'll get his wish I hope.

* * *

**August 25**

I am in labor; I am not going to have any drug. This is all natural. I don't know exactly who is going to be born first. I don't even know the gender of my children. Well this is probably going to be the last entry for a while. I won't be writing in you for some time after my children are born. I am going to be busy taken care of Woody's and I children.

* * *

**August 28**

Woodrow "Benjamin" Cavanaugh-Hoyt and Elizabeth "Marie" Cavanaugh-Hoyt were born. They are beautiful.

Woodrow "Benjamin" Cavanaugh-Hoyt, 2:40 am weight 6 pound and 11 ounce.

Elizabeth "Marie" Cavanaugh-Hoyt, 2:45 am, weight 5 pounds and 16 ounce.

I wish Woody were here to see the birth of his children. I am glad that Lily and the other are here recording this event.


	3. A Threat, Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter One**

_Two Years Later_

Jordan had just finished another autopsy; she knew that Garret would give her no choice but to go home. She didn't want to, but she knew that Woody, if he was alive now wanted her to spend time with their child and live life to the fullest. Jordan laid the finished report on Garret desk, then she head to go pick up her children. She saw that everyone else was busy, so she decided she would leave without telling them.

"Hey Jordan how are you?" Lily asked. Lily knew that these last two years were the hardest for her. Jordan lost the man that she loved, and she had to raise his two children alone. She was a single mother.

Lily was hoping that she would move on from Woody. Each time she tired to set her up with a man she thought would help her move on from Woody. Jordan ends up alone at the end of her dates. Jordan looked up to see Lily. Jordan was a little irritated; if Lily set her up with another blind date. She would end up give her a piece of her mind. Lily could tell that Jordan wasn't up for talking.

"I am good, I am going to pick the kids up and go home." Jordan said.

It was then that she realized how much she had changed. All her sass left with the death of Woody. She was in bad shape after Woody died. She was a wreck, everyone saw it. She had to be hospitalized. She wouldn't even listen to anyone. That included Garret. She was in the hospital for six months, and bedridden for the last three months. In the nine months she was pregnant she almost lost the child twice. It wasn't after the second time did they find that she was having twins.

Once everyone was gone, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When it was time to give birth, she did it naturally. She told the doctors not to give her anything for the pain. She deserved all the pain that happens to her. It was her fault that her sweet and charming Woody was dead. She deserved whatever pain came her way. First Woodrow "Benjamin" Hoyt was born first. Then Elizabeth "Marie" Hoyt was born five minutes after Woodrow. Woody loved the name Elizabeth Marie. So that was what she named her daughter.

"Okay." Lily said, as she gave her a wave good-bye, then she went back to what she was doing. Jordan stepped out of the building and went to her car. When she got to her car she saw a large brown envelope under her windshield wipers. She looked around to see if she could see who left her the envelope. No one was around, she opened the envelope. What she saw shook her to the core? It was pictures of Woody and her together. There was a note.

You destroyed my life, now I am coming after you. You have no one to protect you. You're easy prey.

Jordan panic and looked around, she was scared. She didn't have Woody to protector now. She felt helpless. It took a long time to just accept the fact that she wasn't responsible for Woody's death. In some ways she still thinks she is.

She went back to the morgue and she went to Garret who was in his office. He looked at her.

" Jordan, what's wrong?" Garrett asked, as she gave him the envelope. Her hands were shaking. Garrett read the note.

_'Damn.'_ Garrett thought. This is just great. Just as Jordan is getting better, this psycho pulls this. He could see that Jordan was close to tears now. He picked up the phone and called a buddy of his that worked for the government.

Agent Burrows got a call from his buddy in Boston, it seems that there was a psycho who was after on of his ME and wondered if he could send over some protection. After Garret faxed over the information Agent Burrows told him that he would do the best that he could. HE hung up the phone one of the other agents heard what had happened.

"Sir, can I make a suggestion." The Agent said. Agent Burrows looked at him, he nodded his head.

"Well, I would say that we get Agent Wilson on this case, since that is where he was before he joined us." The agent suggested. Agent Burrows thought for a moment.

"Tell Agent Wilson that I need to talk to him." Agent Burrows said to the agent, who nodded his head and went to Find Agent Wilson.

While the agent went to find Wilson, he went over the case, when he found out what ME it was he knew that this would be a tricky assignment. When he ran the profile against the database, he found out that the person that was after Miss Cavanaugh was also after the President. This assignment has now been moved to priority one.

After a little the agent came back with agent Wilson in tow. Agent Burrow had decided to deliver the bad news to Agent Wilson before given him his assignment. The other agent knew that he was no long needed so he left to attend some others things.

"Agent Wilson, please sit." Agent Burrow said.

"If it's okay with you I would rather stand." Agent Wilson said. Agent Burrow looked at Agent Wilson, a lot has changed since he came onto the force. They changed his appearance, and they trained him. He was no long the man before he joined the team.

"With the news I am going to tell you, I strongly suggest you sit for it." Agent Burrow said.

"Please just tell me." Agent Wilson said, he was tired and wanted to get some sleep before the next assignment.

"Okay, don't say I didn't try after you hear the news," Agent Burrow started. Agent Wilson nodded his head. "Well, you're going back to Boston. There is just one problem. All your friends think your dead."

Agent Wilson looked shocked at what he heard.

"How is that possible?

"Well do you remember Agent Carsonwing?"

"Yes, she's the one that changed me, and put me through hell first few months I was here."

"Well, she faked the orders from the head of the government. She faked your death, and ordered the change in your appearance."

"So that's why I had so much trouble trying to get contact from home.

"Yes, on to your assignment."

"Yes sir."

"You are protecting this young woman." Agent Burrow said, as the picture was shown to him.

" Jordan."

"You know her?"

"She's the woman I love."

"You have to protect her at all cost. Right now the life of the President life is also in your hand. The one who is going after her is also going after the President of the Untie States. You can't tell anyone that you are Woodrow Hoyt."

"Understood, sir. When do I leave?"

"In two hours. Dismiss Agent Wilson." Agent Burrow told him.

"It's Woody, when I am not on duty sir." Woody told him, as he left to pack and to think about the information he just received.


	4. Meeting Jordan, Bad News

**Chapter Two**

Woody got off the plane; he was glad that he was back in Boston. He missed being where he belonged. He got his things and headed over to the hotel that he was staying at. He didn't even unpack. He wanted to make sure that Jordan wasn't being threat at this very moment. He headed straight to the Morgue. He just walked in when he was Garret.

"Mr. Macy," Woody started, that's when Garret turned around. Woody could tell that it looked like a truck hit him. He had a worry look on his face.

"Yes." Garret said.

"Can we talk in your office please?" Woody said, as he waited to be shown the way to his office. He knew that he would have to come up with an answered if he got to Dr. Macy office without the direction from him. Garret showed him the way, and they got to his office, Garret closed the door and looked at Woody.

"My name is Agent Pierce Wilson. I am here to protect Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody told Garret looked at him. He saw that this agent was dedicated to his job and he would protect her at all cost. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, what exactly are we going to do now?" Garret asked him.

"Well if it's possible, I would like to talk to Miss Cavanaugh, I want to see if I can provide the protection until we get the suspect in custody." Woody told him. Garret nodded his head. Woody was on a need to know base with the people at the morgue. He wanted to tell them everything, but he was a government agent. That means he had to leave them in the dark about this case. Garret asked Jordan to step into his office, she was outside and she stepped into his office. Woody was stunned. She looked so different, from when he last saw her. Before they said anything two kids ran into the room and grabbed onto each of Jordan's leg.

"Mom, what happen, you didn't pick us up." The young girl said as she clung onto Jordan left leg. The young boy who was clinging onto Jordan right leg, let go of her leg and he walked up to Woody.

"Hello, my name is Woodrow, but you can call me Ben. What's your name?" Ben asked.

Woody bent down to look straight into his eyes. Woody saw that his eyes were the same color as his eyes before he changed.

"My name is Pierce Wilson." Woody said, as Ben wrapped his arm around him. Woody was surprised that Ben gave him a hug. Once he released, he went back and hugged his mother leg. Woody stood up.

"Miss Cavanaugh, I am here to protect you." Woody started. Lily came in and she took the children. Seconds after Lily left started to grasp for air. Garret could see Jordan distress. Garret went to his desk and got a twelve ounce bottle, which was clear. Woody saw a tape on the bottle and it said Jordan panic juice. Garrett was back at her side, he got her to sit down on the floor. When he tried to get her to drink the liquid she wouldn't. Garret knew that Jordan would die if he didn't get her to drink. He looked over at Woody. Woody could see the fear in Garret eyes.

"Let me try." Woody said, as Garret moved out of the way and gave him the bottle. Woody bent down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Jordan, look at me." Woody said in a strong tone. Jordan looked straight at him.

"You have two choices here. One you can not take this medicine and died leaving two wonderful children without their parents. Or two you can drink the medicine and live to see your children have grandchildren." Woody told her. After a second, Jordan snatched the bottle away from him and drank all of its content.

The nerve of this guy, she wasn't feeling well. He told her pretty much deal with it. He didn't even know what she has been going through these past two years. She didn't bother saying anything to him. She moved herself to the couch in Dr. Macy office. Garret was glad that she would be okay, but Agent Pierce didn't have to be that way.

Woody felt like he was no longer needed, so he left to get everything else ready to keep Jordan and her children safe. Woody left to make the arrangement; he could tell that Jordan has changed. Before his supposed death she was a fighter. He didn't want to put the love ones that he held close to him in danger. So he decided that he wouldn't go to anything that asked him to be present for unless it's for business stuff.

He made the call to the Boston Police Department. They had two officers at her place in less then an hour. He realized he didn't know where she lived anymore. Woody decided that he would sit with one of the officers guarding her home. He met the officer at their car and they rode over. They both made little to no talk while they were on their watch.

When they arrived where Jordan lived, he was surprised. She had moved out of the apartment that she ha lived in and got a house.

"Are you okay Agent Wilson?" The office who sat beside him asked.

Woody looked at him, he realized that he must have looked shocked. He had to come up with something fast.

"Yes, I am okay, just remembered something from awhile back that I just now figure out what it meant." Woody told the officer. Suddenly movement close to Jordan house caught his attention. He got out of the car and make sure to close the door without slamming it. He moved quickly and quietly. He grabbed the person who was close to Jordan home. He got the person to the ground. He turned the person over. Woody was shock to see who it was that he caught.

"Agent Corbett, what are you doing here?" Woody asked with a surprise look on his face.

"The head guy sent me as back up. Get off of me." Agent Corbett said. Woody stood up. By that time the officer that was with Woody came to his side.

"It's okay. She's with me." Woody said, as he heard the front door of Jordan house opened. Woody turned around to see Jordan who stood there.

"Is everything okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Agent Corbett asked. She really wanted to see how this woman lived. She knew that Agent Pierce Wilson was still in love with this woman after they took over his life. She was going to make him forget about her, or at least try. He couldn't go back to his old life. Once he figured that out then she will be waiting for him with open arms.

"Sure, come on in." Jordan started, as she looked over at Woody. "You should come two there's enough food for everyone here."

"I don't want to impose." Woody said.

"Okay, the offer still stands. If you get hungry please come and get some food." Jordan said, as she showed Agent Corbett where the bathroom was at. The officer and Woody got back in the car. The officer looked at him.

"Do you have anything against Jordan Cavanaugh?" The officer asked.

"No, I don't have a problem with her." Woody said. The officer looked at him closely. Woody looked back at him.

"If you have a problem with her, then I would like to know what the problem is. I told a friend of mine that if anything happened to him that I would watch out for her. I am not about to break that promise that I made him." The officer said.

"Kyle, am I right?" Woody asked.

"Yes that's my name, but how do you know me?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Detective Hoyt told me about you." Woody said. Kyle looked as if he was thinking.

"Oh…he mentioned that he had a friend with the last name by Wilson. So that's you I guess." Kyle said. Woody nodded his head. He was glad that Kyle was watching out for Jordan as well as her second family. The sat there in silent, he looked at his watch. They sat there for close to three hours before they noticed that everyone was leaving. Woody remembered that Agent Corbett went in, but she never came out. Woody looked over to see Agent Corbett who gave Jordan a hug good-bye.

'_Oh shit.'_ Woody thought to himself. What has Agent Corbett given up about him? Agent Corbett walked away in the opposite direction. He knew that she knew that they were staking out the house, so she didn't want to blow their cover. She went the other way instead.

_Two Hours pass by_

Woody was dropped off at his hotel and he got a couple of hours of sleep. His phone woke him up. Woody almost blew his cover by saying Hoyt here. He caught himself.

"This is Wilson, here." Woody said.

"Get to the Morgue we have something for you to see." Garret told him.

"I am on my way." Woody said, as he got ready. Two minutes flat he was out the door and on his way to the morgue. When he got there he found everyone with a worry look on their faces.

"What happened?" Woody asked. Jordan was in a mess, her make up was smeared and she looked very tired.

"Well, after you got relieved. Thirty minutes later some one tried to kill Jordan. The killer almost had her, but Ben saved her. Officer Johnson died on the way to the hospital and Ben is in critical condition." Garret said quietly. Elizabeth was crying on Lily shoulder, which was soaked with her tears.

"Where the hell were you?" Nigel angrily said.

"I went back to my hotel to get some rest." Woody said calmly.

"Nigel watch you language in front of Liz." Lily scolded. Nigel looked at Lily and then he felt sorry about cussing in front of a child especially Jordan children.

"Sorry, Lily I will watch my language in front of Jordan children." Nigel said. Jordan got up from where she sat. She walked straight up to Woody and slapped him hard. Woody head turned to the side. He held the side of his face where she hit him.  
"What was that for?" Woody said, as he remembered what Lily said about cussing in front of the children.

"That was for not protecting me you bastard. You weren't there and now look what happened. My son is lying in surgery, because he took the bullet that was meant for me." Jordan yelled. Everyone was stunned that Jordan just slapped a government agent. Garret knew that his wasn't going to turn out well. Bug escorted Lily who held Liz out of the area where the fight was going to start. Woody phone rang and he took it out and answered it.

"This is Wilson." Woody said, as he listened to instruction that were given to him over the phone by his superior. Jordan was still fuming. Nigel decided to try and get Jordan to calm down. He took her by the shoulder; of course he knew that she wasn't going to resist getting taken away from the fight. Jordan let herself be lead away from the area that Woody was occupied.

Woody watched as Nigel led Jordan away. He had concern in his eyes. He wanted his Jordan back. Not this Jordan whose eyes lack the fire and the spark that kept him on his toes. Garret watched as Woody watched Nigel and Jordan. Garrett saw in Woody eyes, those of a man that is in love with a woman. He decided after Woody get off the phone he would have a talk with him about these feeling that he had for Jordan. Woody hung up the phone. He looked over at Garrett, who especially on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Wilson, can I have a word with you please?" Garret asked.

"Yes, sure I can." Woody said, as move to where Garret couldn't be heard by anyone else.

"I don't know what your game is, but keep away from Jordan. She needs to concentrate on her son right now." Garret said. He gave Woody a look that meant that he meant business. Woody mentally slapped himself. He has got to be more careful, if Garret put two and two together this case might fall apart.

"Dr. Macy my job is to protect Jordan and that what I am going to do. I don't know where you got the notion that I want to be with Jordan on that kind of level. It's totally incorrect. I do not get involve with cases, client or otherwise." Woody said, as the place he got slapped started too throbbed. Garret gave him one good hard look and then he left to go see if Jordan was okay. Woody phone once again. He looked at the caller id, he didn't recognize the number. He picked up.

"Hello." Woody said, as he waited for a response.

"Hello Detective Hoyt." The voice said.

"Sorry you got the wrong number." Woody said, as he was trying to figure this person out.

"I don't think I do. I know your back in Boston. I know that you are there to protect Jordan Cavanaugh. I also know that you love her, and you will do anything for her. You can't always be there to protect her. We will kill her one way or another." The voice said. Woody started to inch his way to the door. He needed to find out who this person was, and if this person was in connection with the suspect who was going after the President of the United States. Woody started to get pissed and riled up.

"Leave her the hell alone, Bastard. If you touch a hair on her head, I will personally kill you slowly and painful." Woody said angrily. He listened for a few moments. Whoever was on the line was doing something. Then he heard them hang up. He had to find Jordan. Whoever that was now more determined then every to kill Jordan, he was going to protect her with his life. If that meant getting his ass kicked by Garret and the others, so be it. He knew that he was riled up, but he had to get it under control. Jordan's life was in danger and he wasn't going to stand by idle and let her die. If he had to he would ask to have more agents come in to protect her if he needed to.

Jordan and Nigel went to her office. She sat on the couch, Nigel was beside her. It finally sunk in; she had hit a government agent. She's in so much trouble now. She looked over at Nigel.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"You're welcome. Remind me never to get on your bad side. You got a mean slap, from what I can tell." Nigel said. Jordan laughed.

Lily and Bug had a child that was now asleep. Lily could tell that Liz was worried about her brother. Those two were close; she had a feeling that they were connected by a bond that was stronger then friendship. Lily had put Liz on the couch in her office. Bug waited for her outside. Lily stepped outside as soon as she knew that Liz was safely asleep.

"Lily, honey I think that you needed to find somewhere to rest as well." Bug told her. Bug was worried about her since she was carrying his son or daughter.

"I am fine." Lily said.

"You need your rest, your three months pregnant." Bug explained. Lily looked at him and sees the concern in his eyes.

"Okay." Lily said, as she let Bug lead her to his office which also had a couch which was a lot more comfortable then the one in her office.

Garret looked in on Jordan and saw that she was okay. He decided to go out on a walk to clear his head. So he left a note on the board to tell everyone where he will be, and that they can reach him on his cellphone.

Jordan cellphone rang, she took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id and saw that it was the hospital. She opened the phone and hit the answered button.

"Hello." Jordan said.

"Jordan, this is Doctor Wills. I am sorry to have to inform you that your son is….."


	5. Rescuing Macy

**Chapter Three**

Agent Angela Corbett stood outside the room that Woody was in, she was about to walk in, when she heard his cellphone ring. She heard what he had said to who ever was on the other end of the phone. She knew now that it would matter if she waited for him. He would never truly be hers. She did the next best thing. She decided that she would help him protect Jordan.

She actually put in a request for him to return to the man that he was before the agent who decided to destroy his life. She hoped that she could get his life back on track she knew that it would be hard to the adjustment period. She knew after a little while everything will get back to the way it was as close as it could.

She saw through the glass that Woody was riled up, so she went to talk to him. She stepped to the door. Woody looked at her.

"Agent Corbett, I am going to request more agents for this case. I know that it's important. I am going to have to tell them all what is going on. They needed to know what danger they are in now." Woody told her quickly.

"Hold on for just a minute." Agent Corbett said. Woody was still moving towards the door. He wasn't going to stop. She did the only thing that she could think off.

"Woody, hold on just a minute. Think about what you are doing. Do you want to get your friends killed?" Agent Corbett asked. They way that she said Woody, it made him stop and look at her and think about the question.

"No." Woody said, he looked over at her. "I can't lose her, she's been through so much, and I don't want her dealing with this on her own."  
"Look, she got Dr. Macy, Lily, Bugs, Nigel and her children that are helping her deal with this." Agent Corbett said. Woody knew that this was true.

"Ben is in surgery because of me. This is horrible. They have to know that I am the one causing all these problems." Woody said. Agent Corbett decided to let Woody know that Ben was his son.

"Well, would you want you family to be in danger?" Agent Corbett told him. Woody looked at her.

"Ben is my son." Woody said, as he realized that Ben was his son.

"Yes, he's yours." Agent Corbett said.

"How do you know?" Woody asked. Agent anticipated this, so she handed him a copy of Ben and Elizabeth birth certificate. Woody took the papers and he looked at the information. He looked up at Agent Corbett; he wanted to see his son. "I want to see him."

"Okay let's go." Agent Corbett said, as they left. The agents arrived. Woody told them exactly what they needed to do. After everything settled, they left to the hospital.

When they got there, they went to the front desk. The nurse looked up. Woody showed his badge.

"We need all the information on Woodrow Benjamin Cavanaugh-Hoyt." Woody told her. Her expression was not a happy one.

"We were told that he isn't going to survive the night." The nurse told him. Agent Corbett could see the fear in Woody eyes.

"Which room is Ben in?" Woody asked

"He's in room 327." The nurse told him. Woody left to that room.

Woody entered the room he saw that Ben who lay in the bed, he was surrounded by a lot of machine to keep him alive. Tears were beckoned to come.  
"I am so sorry Ben. This is my fault. I never should have taken the government job. I did not know that this was going to happen." Woody said, as he held been hand. "Please hold. You mother needed you please stay with us."

Woody could have sworn that Ben squeezed his hand. He waited to see if he did it again.

"Isn't going to survive the night. I suggest that you come over and say your good-bye." Dr. Wills told her. Jordan was in bit of shock. Her some was going to die and there was nothing that she could do. She broke into tear. Nigel was there and he held here until she quiet down.

"Nigel we have to go, they say Ben isn't going to make it past tonight. I have to get Liz from Lily's office. I am going over there, but I am not giving up hope. He will pull through. He's a fighter, like his father. He is going to survive." Jordan said, as they went to get Liz and tell everyone else what was happening.

Lily was finally asleep; it took Bug a little while before she fell asleep. He waited so long; he wanted to ask her to marry him before their child was born. They had admitted there feeling to one another after the memorial service for Woody. They have been together since then. He saw Nigel and Jordan who was carrying Liz heading out the door. He poked his head out the door.

"Jordan, Nigel what's going on?" Bug asked.

"The doctor called to tell us that Ben isn't going to make it. We have to get down there. Show him that we are there for him. I am not giving up on my son; he's a fighter like his father." Jordan said, as the Nigel hi the elevator button to bring it too them. Bug got Lily up and both he and Lily were ready to go as soon as the elevator opened. Everyone got into the elevator and headed to the hospital. No one saw the note that Doctor Macy left on the board.

Garret was on his way back to the morgue. A black van, with its license place covered rolled up behind him. Its side door opened a hand stuck out. The hand had a cloth in it hand and the cloth covered Doctor nose and mouth. Garret knocked out a few moments later. His body snatched into the back of the van and the van rode away. The occupants of the van failed to notice a watcher a little distant away. The person as soon as they saw what happened called the police.

Woody didn't know what to do, the first time in his life he had to think about others wellbeing before his. He wanted to get the person you did this to his son. He was going to go through all the information again, making sure that he didn't miss anything. He owed it to Jordan, to his family and second family to bring this person in.

"Agent Corbett get me all the information on this case; ask the hospital if there is anywhere that we can work close to this room. Then get all that information and bring it here we are going to go over it until we get this person location or something that we can go on.

"Yes sir." Agent Corbett said, as she moved and did as he said. Woody just sat there and held his son hand. He wanted to learn as much from his son about everything that happened since he was gone, but he knew in his condition that he would not get the chance to.

Jordan who held a sleeping Liz ran to the front desk. She hoped that her son did not pass away yet.

"What room is Benjamin Hoyt in?" Jordan asked. The nurse looked up at her.

"What is your relation to him?" The nurse asked.

"I am his mother." Jordan said. The nurse looked down at the computer. "He is in room 327."  
Jordan took off to that room. By that time Nigel, Bug and Lily caught up with Jordan. Before Jordan went to Ben room, she handed Liz over to Nigel without saying a word.

Jordan stepped in to see Woody holding her son hand. There was something familiar about him, but she could not place it. Woody heard Jordan stepped into the room. Woody moved away to let Jordan take over. Woody left the room. Jordan could've sworn that she heard him say, this is my fault and I am sorry, I will get the person who did this if it the last thing I do.'

When she turned around, he was already gone.

Woody walked into the room that was a few doors from Ben's room. He looked at the room, it had all the information that they had on the case.

"This is everything that we have." Agent Corbett said, as they started to look over all the evident.

Captain Grayson took the person statement about the abduction of Garret Macy. Then he decided to hand it over to the FBI. He gave them a call and let him knew what the person told him. Agent Burrows heard the information and he contacted Agent Wilson.

"This is Wilson." Woody said.

"Agent Wilson, it Agent Burrows, I was just informed that Doctor Macy has been kidnapped. It is unknown where he was taken." Agent Burrows told him. He knew that Woody considered Doctor Macy his father. He knew that this information might push him over the edge and he hoped that it didn't he was their best agent.

"Thank you, sir for the information. I'll let the other know." Woody said, as he hung up the phone. Agent Corbett looked at him with worry on her face.

"Doctor Macy has just been kidnapped. I have to tell the others." Woody told her. She looked at him. She saw that he was exhausted. He was trying to be strong; she knew that it was starting to wear on him, everything that was going on. Woody left the room, to go to the room where the others stayed.

Jordan who held her sons hand, didn't hear Woody come in. Woody just watched Jordan and Ben. He hated the fact that he was going to deliver more bad news to Jordan. He blames himself for this whole situation. He was going to make sure that everything got back to normal even if that was the last thing he did in his life.

" Jordan." Woody said quietly. Jordan turned to Woody, what he saw was heartbreaking. He could tell that Jordan was crying. Her eyes were puffy. Woody wanted to go and hold her. He wanted to tell her that it would be okay. He knew that he couldn't do that.

"Miss Cavanaugh." Woody said. Jordan wiped her eyes.

"Yes." Jordan said.

"Dr Macy has been kidnapped." Woody told her.

"Any leads?" Jordan asked.

"No, I just got that information." Woody told her.

"Okay, let me know as soon as you get anything." Jordan said, she went back to watching Ben. Woody left. He went back to the room. Agent Corbett looked at him she knew she needed to get him to rest or he wouldn't be any good to the cases.

"Woody you needed to rest." Agent Corbett said.

"No, if I don't find anything in a few hours then I will rest." Woody said, as he picked up another folder. Agent Corbett knew that Jordan would be the only one that would be able to get him to rest.

Agent Corbett knew that she was going to put the others in danger. If she told Jordan that, the man here was the man that she loved. That information would blow the whole cover. She had to do this carefully. Both Woody and Jordan were at a delicate state right now, and she did not want to be the one that push them over the edge. She went to Jordan's son room. She saw Jordan as she held her son hand.  
" Jordan." Agent Corbett said. Jordan turned at her voice.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Agent Corbett?" Jordan tiredly asked.

"Yes, I am wondering if you can convince Agent Wilson to rest for a bit. At this rate, he's not going to stop at all. He is determined to catch the suspect. He's wearing himself out. He's not going to last much longer if he keeps up at this rate." Agent Corbett said. Jordan was a little surprised at this news.

"What can I do about it?" Jordan asked.

"Talk to him, see if you can get him to rest." Agent Corbett said.

"Okay." Jordan started. She got up and kissed her son forehead. "Baby, I will be right back."

Jordan followed Agent Corbett to the room that they worked. Once Jordan stepped in, Agent Corbett closed the door. Woody tossed the file that he was reading across the table.

"Hello Agent Wilson." Jordan said. Woody heard her voice and he stopped breathing for a second. When he was breathing, again he turned around.

"Yes Miss Cavanaugh." Woody said.

"It's Jordan." Jordan told him.

"Okay, Jordan." Woody said.

"You can take a break." Jordan said.

"No, I can't I have to get the others looking for Doctor Macy, I have to make sure that I haven't missed anything. The suspect could be slipping through our fingers because I missed something." Woody said. Jordan can see that he was determined to find whoever did this to her son.

"You won't be any good to any of us if you are dead tired and asleep when we needed you the most." Jordan said. Woody was about to protest, but he went over the words in his head. He could see that Jordan was also serious about him getting some rest.

"Okay." Woody told her.

"Thank you." Jordan said, as she went back to her son. Woody knew that the only way he would rest was if he was in the same room as Jordan and his son, but he couldn't ask that of Jordan. Agent Corbett walked in.

"They have the next room ready for you to rest." Agent Corbett said, he didn't bother answering. He went to the next room and lie on the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

The FBI Agents had tracked Dr. Macy's cellphone. There were glad that the people has he hostage didn't check for his cellphone. It would be matter of time before the cellphone went off and the people, who capture him, would know that the cellphone had tracked them.

"What do you want from me?" Garret said, he couldn't see anything due to the blindfold over his eyes.

"We don't want you, we want Agent Wilson. No, that is not right. Agent Wilson is not who we want…..we want to kill Detective Hoyt." The man said.

"If you didn't know, he died two years ago." Garret said, he tried to figure out what they wanted with a dead body.

"So, that what the government told you." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Garret asked.

"Well, my source says that Agent Wilson is really Detective Hoyt." The man said. Garret was quiet; he wanted to see if there was anything, which would let him know who he was dealing with.

"You're not going to figure me out Dr. Macy, so give it up." The man said. Then it dawn on Garret who he was dealing with.

"Gregory Shields, why are you doing this?" Garret asked. He could hear him snarled.

"That bitch took away my life. A little over two years ago, I would be marry and have a family. Since she destroyed my life, I am returning the favor." Greg said.

"You'll never get away with this." Garret said.

"Yes, I will." Greg said, as he left the room. He lit a match on his way out and dropped it on the floor; soon the whole room was on fire. Greg headed to the hospital he was on a mission to kill Detective Hoyt.

Garret held his breathe as long as he could, but he passes out after he could breathe no longer. He didn't hear firefighter come in and saved him.

Greg was able to get into the hospital undetected. He looked around and found Detective Hoyt lying on the hospital bed asleep. Greg took out the knife that; was in his pocket and he got to Woody side and plunged the knife into his side. Woody let out a yell. Greg took the knife out and stabbed him one last time before the bullet from Agent Corbett gun hit him in the shoulder. Then she fired a shocker from the shocker gun and Greg was out cold. Agent Corbett rushed to his side, and took off her coat and pushed it against the two wounds. Woody was in pain. He tried to stay awake, but his eyes closed.

"Woody, stay with me, don't you dare give up." Agent Corbett yelled, as nurses came in and took over. There was some much going on that Agent Corbett failed to see that Jordan stood at the door way and she heard what she had said to Agent Wilson.

Jordan was now worried about Woody and Ben. This isn't fair; all the bad stuff that happened to her. She just couldn't figure out why. It dawn on her, if Woody was alive then whom did they buried? Why did the government keep that from his family and friends? She was going to get answer and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. She knew exactly who would give them to her, Agent Corbett. She didn't care how much pain that this agent was in at this time. She was in worst shape. Jordan just got the shock of her life and she wanted answered.

Jordan marched right up to Agent Corbett. She was not happy at all. The government had just pissed of the wrong woman.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan voice was close to a yell. Agent Corbett who had a surprised look on her face, then had a shocked looked on her face. She had realized her mistake. After she took care of Greg Shields…now she had to deal with Jordan. She wasn't prepared to handle her, but she didn't have a choice. Agent Corbett knew that her request went though and they have taken Woody back to the facility and get him back to the way he was. That was classified information. She could not tell Jordan what was going on, she knew what she had to do.

"Agent Wilson has been stabbed twice, he getting medical attention right now." Agent Corbett said.

"Not that, you called him Woody." Jordan voice strained.

"Sorry, you must of heard wrong." Agent Corbett said. Jordan slapped Agent Corbett, before she knew what she did. Agent Corbett looked at her.

"I suggest that you don't slap me again. I will slap you with a charge that will take you life away." Agent Corbett said, as she turned and left. She had other things that she needed to do then worry about Jordan Cavanaugh. That slapped hurt, she knew that next tie they met she will stay out of her way.

The fire was contained and the ambulance had check out Doctor Macy. They wanted to make sure that he was okay so they took him to the hospital. Doctor Macy was shocked at how much active was going on when he got there. They doctor checked him out and gave him a clean bill of health. Doctor Macy saw Agent Corbett he went over to her.

"Agent Corbett, what's going on?" Doctor Macy said.

"Agent Wilson got stabbed twice. We are taking back to headquarters." Agent Corbett started. Doctor Macy saw the hand print on Agent Corbett face. "I suggest that you get Miss Cavanaugh under control or her life will disappear."

Agent Corbett left with the crew that was going to load Woody onto the helicopter, so they can head back to headquarter. The unconscious prisoner was also on the helicopter. Doctor Macy saw Jordan leading against the wall crying. He went over to her and just hugged her.

"I am losing them both." Jordan said.

"Who are you losing?" Doctor Macy asked.

"I am losing Woody and Ben." Jordan said, she just cried on Garrett shoulder. Bugs, Nigel, Lily and Liz stood there. They had sad and worry expression on their faces.


	6. Missing him, determined

**Chapter Four**

Jordan stayed by her son's side. It was a miracle; he pulled through. Ben wasn't out of the woods yet. The doctor said that Ben was a fighter and that he would heal, but he would be limping for the rest of his life. Jordan was glad that her son was okay. Once the doctor said that Ben was doing well, she decided to focus her attention on the government. She was going to get Woody back. When she called, they put her on hold. They had given her to people who didn't know anything. Finally, she went up to Garrett.   
"Garret can I use your phone, mine is charging up." Jordan said.

"Sure." Garret said, as he handed her his phone. Garret looked at her; his expression was not one of being calm at the time.

"What." Jordan said.

"I am busy, could you do your call somewhere else." Garrett said. Jordan nodded her head. She walked out of Garret's into her own office. She went to Garret phone book. Then she browsed his phonebook. She looked for General Burrow's name. She found it; she pushed the green phone button, which dialed his number.

General Burrows had seen the request form from Agent Corbett. He decided that it was time to let him go. Therefore, he signed the request form. Then he knew that Woody would probably want compensation for what they put him threw. He made a contract. The President of the Untied State was going to be there to make the contract official. He just finished when the phone rang. General Burrow looked at the phone display. He saw that it was Garret. He picked up the phone.

Woody felt horrible. He was upset that he let his guard down and he almost been killed for it. He knew that he wasn't going to do that again. Actually, he was going to be official done being an agent. He signed up for minor cases not big cases. His last case saved the woman he loved life and the President life as well. He was surprised to see when he woke up looked like he was two years ago. He saw Agent Corbett there.

"Hey." Woody said.

"Are you okay?"

"You did this?"

"Yes, I did." 

"Why?"

"I know you're not happy here. I decided to put in the request."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome."

"Well, after you get out of physical therapy we are going to set up a cover story. You will be integrated back into your old life."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hello Garret."

"This is not Garret. It is Jordan Cavanaugh. I want to know what happen to Woody." Jordan asked

"Miss Cavanaugh. I am sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Woody." General Burrow lied. E knew exactly what was happening with Woody. 

"Damn it. I know you know him. I want to see him." Jordan demanded.

"Sorry that's not possible at this time."

"Make it possible, you guys have put me through hell these pat two years. If I don't see Woody, I will fight everything that you got until I get to see him." Jordan told him angrily. General Burrow wasn't going to take her threat.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I am going to do it."  
"I don't think that would be a wise idea."

"I don't give a damn what you think would be a good idea or not. I want to see Woody, now." Jordan said. She put emphasis on the last word. She was close to the edge and she knew it. She needed Woody. Her life wasn't complete without him.

She gave Garret his phone back and went out for a walk. It wasn't even a few blocks that she walked when she recognized a woman who was chasing after someone. Jordan took after her. She wasn't about to give her the change to slip through her finger. It was about five minutes until she caught up with her. The woman turned out to be Agent Corbett.

Jordan saw her cuff someone.

Woody had a feeling that Jordan was at the end of her rope so to speak. Therefore, he was able to sneak out of the hospital without anyone finding out. Agent Corbett left him a change of clothes. He changed then he left. He started to walk; the government was in the process of get back into his life. They moved him back to Boston area, close to the Morgue.

"Where is he?" Jordan voice came from around the corner.

"I am sorry Jordan I can't tell you anything right now." Agent Corbett said. Woody peeked around the corner. He could see Jordan on her knees crying. Agent Corbett was there comforting her. Then he saw the person that was cuffed somehow got out of the cuff and picked up a pipe and was about to hit them over the head. Woody ran and knocked the person down before he could harm Jordan or Agent Corbett. He was able to hit the person unconscious. Woody looked over at Jordan and Agent Corbett.

"Are you two okay?" Woody asked. Jordan was shocked, she didn't know if this was Woody or not. Jordan ran into his arm. She knew that it was real. She cried into chest. Woody whispered into her ears until she calmed down. The agents came and picked up the suspect.

_Two Months Later_

Woody knew that integrating back into his life wasn't going to be easy, but he was doing pretty well. The morgue staffs were happy to see him; everything and everything was getting back into the normal routine.   
Woody had been more active in Ben and Liz life. He went to Ben therapy. Liz school play. Jordan saw that Woody loved his children. She was happy. Jordan was surprise when she asked Woody to move in and he said yes. Jordan was glad to have Woody around her and his family. It was a suprised when Woody asked Jordan to marry him, she said yes.


End file.
